


Sanders Sides: The AU Repository

by JulesWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, the au collection nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesWriter/pseuds/JulesWriter
Summary: Sanders Sides AUs. Requests are currently nonexistent for now, but constructive criticism is always welcome! I don't know what possessed me to make this but hah yeah here we are I guess





	Sanders Sides: The AU Repository

**Author's Note:**

> Right okay let's do this

**Universe**

  * A world where some people are blessed with 'powers', and heroes are all over the world
  * Intelligence DC is a leading city, and it is protected by the hero team Entourage



 

**Thomas _Sanders_**

  * He is the serial killer known as The King, seemingly killing in completely random patterns
  * His 'power' is Personality Absorption; he has no personality or thoughts of his own until he is able to kill his specific 'Sides'. This lets him absorb their personality and thus reform himself.
  * However, he doesn't know who/ what his 'Sides' are, forcing him to kill random people until he finds them
  * He pretends to be really nice and stuff around his 'friends', looks the same as he does in real life
  * ~~He just wants to be a real person~~



 

**Roman Sanchez**

  * He is the leader of Entourage, codename 'The Prince'
  * He can create and manipulate fire in any situation unless underwater
  * He is also known for his inhuman strength and speed
  * Is the type to deal the final blow
  * Works at the theatre as a civilian
  * He sees The King as a challenge toward him, and seeks to defeat the killer once and for all
  * Really handsome, but also super dramatic and doesn't think rationally sometimes
  * Also v e r y stubborn and constantly forgets to take off his costume before going to work 
  * ~~He just wants to protect everyone~~



 

**Virgil Davison**

  * Still an emo anxious nightmare, codename 'The Knight'
  * He can stop and rewind time in any situation but he needs focus
  * Known to be mostly quiet and invisible until he makes his move
  * Then he roasts the shit out of his opponent
  * Works with Patton at his bakery as a civilian
  * The King is a major source of his anxiety, especially when the team can't save the victims in time
  * Has purple hair and raccoon eyes, but has a helmet/mask thing on when making public appearances
  * Can provide really useful input (when he wants to)
  * ~~He doesn't want to fail people anymore~~



 

**Logan Anderson**

  * The strategist of Entourage, codename 'The Advisor'
  * He has super-intelligence (thus, strategist), which misleads a lot of people to believe he can see the future, while he can simply read and guess (mostly accurately) his oppenent's actions
  * He can also read minds, which aids in his planning and split-second decisions
  * When he actually steps up to fight alongside the others, the villains just _know_ they're fucked
  * Works as a librarian 
  * The King is an enigma to him; he wants to see the killer brought to justice, but he also wants to know more about him
  * He still has his 'styling pair of Warby Parkers' (dabs); he's the only reason their civilian identities still exist at all
  * Logical 24/7, but goes off on tangents a lot
  * ~~He wants to be useful; he doesn't care how~~



 

**Patton Newland**

  * He's the spy and general stealth person; codename 'The Jester'
  * He can manipulate any form of light, to the point where he appears to be invisible
  * He's trained to have reflexes and speed rivaled by only Roman
  * The Dad Look is his ultimate weapon
  * Owns a bakery with Virgil
  * His strong morals make him hate The King for his actions, but he also thinks there's a chance at redemption
  * He uses his powers unconsciously sometimes; it makes it very hard for him to keep his identity a secret
  * Is the one who provides the emotional aspect of everything, which makes him extremely lovable
  * ~~He just wants everyone to be happy~~



 

**Deceit/ Dorian Eacker**

  * He's the team's resident inventor; codename 'The Magician'
  * He has no powers, but is renowned for his groundbreaking designs and gadgets for the team
  * He doesn't actually fight at all, so he doesn't really need to hide his identity; he just got codename just to stick with the theme
  * Like Virgil, he can also roast the shit out of people
  * He hosts tech courses and seminars, so he gets funds for his experiments and stuff
  * The King is a very interesting character to him, and he's more sympathetic toward the killer than everyone on the team besides maybe Patton
  * Still lies and pranks people a lot though
  * Genius inventor, the only real techie in the group so he's the one who has to fix everything
  * ~~Isn't it nice to have friends? He doesn't want to lose that~~



 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was Part 1 of this AU! I have no idea when I'll upload Part 2 but go off I guess ahaha


End file.
